Dethklok vs Dimmu Borgir
Nathan Explosion: Come, let's come to the depths of our lair Where you'll be beware, to our special declare We'll be awaken, like the time flies, as an invocation You both are mousséd like posers, get that though your aislation You aren't such as an Eonian as your slamming notes 'Cause all you do is Make god look like a powerful throne. Cursed upon you, upon all the animals and beast of the earth. This Murmaider shall wish you have never been witnessed birth And she shall slay you, Into your guts! My name is murder, And you are fucked! As slim as you are, i am the conjurer of demons. Humanity has been ceased to exist because of your exposition. Run, boy, run, but the hunt is on, Better left you in the leeves of Castratiktron. Shargath: Perdition, slavery, all of ours now, we've got dementally insane. All for one, and one for all, but, haven't you listened to the game? This victory is ours. Now stand back and rhyme like the Siege of Oslo. Your insults are as dope as heaven, Let's just give it more than slow. We are living in a society, But you little rascals have the extra obnoxious variety Like you Angels singing "Doodly Tick Tock Ding Dong" Serving as the latest you could say from anxiety. Our features will claw, over and over through your skin. Ripped off, the death has begun. And over seconds of people, the sun. Whispering voices, sudden screams. Waiting for Musta Krakish to bless their sins, Must you have witness the bus that you guys roll? But instead of him, Satan's on the control. We are gods. Here for the taking. Satan's cooking, and your flesh is baking. Freddy Krueger's got nothing on us, neither you are. A sin is going far. Nathan Explosion: RSVP please, for the Deth of thee, You have little time. I can see it raw like lime; Better grab your gun, 'cause im not gonna battle this guy. Depression rules overall, and what about those cannibals? They're just acting shy. Gone are days of land empires, Now it's the time for you to be set on fire. Seen aweigh as civilizations toil much. You are becoming one of such Biological Monstrosities, i say it literally, but now you're not gonna be great by the HATE, HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE........ Dimmu Borgir: Oh, you cursed one. Let's see how you can handle this. (speeds up beat) Leaving this paradigm, once and for all, you just are small. You every tried to beat us in a game called "One-for-all-Brawl", then you shall Power up my majesty. Off to heights. It's now time to die. Now to invocate Satan; Because our fame will be million times greater. You hate your own fans, but we love how they cry every second. One in a billion had destruction among you, you'll be Bloodtrocuted in the hearkens. Hence the power of The Chosen One i will wander and turn those bastards in a blender; Opposition has ruled all over your western, money-strive land commander. Your Thunderhose has been hecked up by the wolves. It has devoured all your insolent souls. And then the Council will sober up your ingracity; In Sorte Diaboli. WHO WON. ' '''WHO'S NEXT. ' '''YOU DECIEVE....... Category:Season 1